The bestman
by FATUA
Summary: Era la boda de su mejor amigo, pero había mucho que no se había dicho todavía.


Despúes de muchos años de no publicar, me recontre con está historia que originalmente estaría en el ciclo de Cinq Matin pero me parece que necesita su propio espacio. Así que les traigo una historia de una palabra que me gusta mucho. Como siempre los personajes no son mios... y ya saben todo lo demás.

"The Bestman"

Eran casi las 5 de la mañana y la fiesta no terminaba. Todavía los meseros llevaban copas de vino, champagne, shots de tequila y vulgares botellas de cerveza como las que traía en la mano. ¿Quién diría que Kurosaki tendría una boda de socialité? Primero, un hotel boutique fuera de la ciudad, segundo, un menú con comida internacional con infinidad de bocadillos. Lo cual agradecía porque si no estaría aun más borracho de lo que estaba. Y tres, jodidos fuegos artificiales. ¿Era necesario, tanto para una boda? Todo olía a derroche, incluso él y las múltiples manchas de alcohol y comida que llevaba en su carísimo frac rentado y es que Rukia nunca dejaría que fuera a la boda en un traje barato y luciendo cual vago. No, ella se había encargado personalmente de que comprara un traje hecho a la medida, aunque al final después de tanto pelear ese traje a la medida se convirtió en un traje rentado de diseñador, menos caro, pero bastante más para su presupuesto.

Así que después de una breve reflexión sobre los precios de la boda se sentó en una tumbona cerca de la alberca a mirar los fuegos artificiales, que declaraban casi extinta la fiesta. Se levantó después de que el piso dejo de moverse y se dirigió rumbo a la barra con la firme intención de llevarse alguna botella a su habitación para caer borracho de sueño. Y esperar que al día siguiente nadie preguntara por él en el bruch.

-Hey, hey, hey- su mano alcanzo la cintura de la bella mujer que casi caía a la alberca.

-¿Inoue que diablos haces?-

Inoue Orihime, se tapó la boca y le hizo una señal para que se apartara. Rápido Renji capto la situación y este pidió a un mesero que llevara algo para contener lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Renji en un tono un tanto reiterativo, mientras ella se reincorporaba y ambos se sentaban en una tumbona más apartada de la alberca.

-Supongo que no- sonrió tontamente mientras trataba de acomodar los mechones de cabello rojos que se habían separado de su suntuoso moño, minutos antes.

-Solo, iba al baño, pero creo que ya no tiene caso- Se hecho a reír apenada -Lo siento Renji Kun, Creo que me excedí un poco, pero ya estoy mejor- se levantó para retirarse.

-Espera… tal vez quieres ir al baño- Renji hizo una mueca para señalar la mancha de vomito en su vestido. Después de unos minutos en el baño, Orihime miro su reflejo un poco desencajado por la fiesta, había bailado mucho y también tomado mucho, el vestido estaba en no tan buenas condiciones pero se veía bien, ella siempre se veía bien. Se soltó el cabello y con la dignidad que le restaba salió a agradecer a Renji quien la esperaba en la puerta.

-Gracias, Arabai Kun. Tu sabes que no soy así, pero esta boda, ha sido un poco… excesiva- Indicó con un gesto chistoso en el que abría ambos brazos.

-Dime si no, no entiendo el porqué de los fuegos artificiales-

-Supongo que es porque casi todas las novias quieren sentirse como princesas el día de su boda, aunque si me lo preguntas esto definitivamente me parece una exageración- Contesto Orihime mientras señalaba el cielo.

Renji sonrió - Claro que sí. Por cierto, no te dije que te veías muy bien, pero el cabello suelto te queda mejor-

-Gracias. Fue una tortura el peinado y maquillaje, ¿Quién diría que Rukia sería tan controladora?-

\- Yo, si me hubieras preguntado- Ambos se carcajearon

\- ¿Tú crees que nos hizo medirnos el vestido 3 veces antes de la ceremonia? Y en el banquete Yuzu y ella estuvieron gritándole al chef por no cocinar primero el atún de importación, nadie se va a dar cuenta de eso, pero parecían desquiciadas. Y lo que más me sorprendió fue que me revisaron antes de entrar como si trajera un arma... para que no metiera ninguno de mis complementos de comida. Total, ha sido una boda hermosa-

Si, claro. Respondió el hombre con cierta ironía, dejando a ambos en un silencio incomodo. Bueno creo que me voy a mi habitación, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Él caminó hacia las escaleras para retirarse. Tal vez ella también debería ir a dormir y resignarse a lidiar con la resaca que se asomaba, pero sabía que los últimos shots de Tequila habían tenido un efecto devastador y que no quería por ningún motivo estar sola así que, superando toda la pena que sentía, le grito a Renji:

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-¿Un café?- respondió un tanto sarcástico.

\- Yo estaba pensando algo más- la pelirroja, señalo la botella de vino rosado que traía en la mano. Él sonrió y diciendo en voz baja ¿porque no?

Ambos caminaron hacia el jardín, un mesero les acerco unas frazadas y encendió un calentador cerca de la sala exterior donde se sentaron. Ya la mayor parte de los invitados se habían ido, pero algunos seguían en la pista de baile.

-Que locura ha sido todo esto. Nunca pensé que Ichigo se casaría así, a lo grande. Ha sido todo un misterio el cómo lo convencieron para esta locura, pero se ve que la ha estado pasando bien, Orihime señalo con la cabeza a Ichigo quien seguían cargando en hombros por sus amigos del trabajo dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

-Vaya que la ha pasado bien, si me preguntas a mí ha sido…-

-Horrible-. Dijo ella

\- ¿Qué? - contesto sorprendido Renji

-El vino rosado, nunca me ha gustado, dijo Orihime… bueno y la boda. Aceptémoslo, somos los invitados incomodos-

Renji la volteo a ver divertido, en verdad estaba muy borracha.

-Abarai Kun, todos nosotros somo muy diferentes a ellos, y volteo a ver a la gente que rodeaba a Kurosaki. Todos son tan citadinos, elegantes y extraños, es como si Ichigo fuera otro. No es que no lo vea bien y es muy feliz, pero todos los de la secundaria terminamos en una mesa al otro lado, pensando en como llegamos aquí. Si no fuera por Rukia… tal vez ni siquiera nos hubieran invitado.

-No lo sé Hime,¿Te puedo decir Hime?-

-Claro, Renji kun- Hime tomo otra copa de vino, y Renji la siguió.

-No lo creo Ichigo siempre será Ichigo, así que en todas formas te hubiera invitado, eres muy importante para el-

-¿Como una admiradora loca, o como su hermana menor toda la vida enamorada de él?-

Renji tomo aire, y pensó que sabía que pasaría eso, que tomar con Orihime no era la mejor idea, que en algún momento sus sentimientos hacían Ichigo saldrían desbordados y comenzaría a llorar como una jodida cascada. Pero él tampoco quería quedarse solo esa noche, así que era una buena compañía después de todo.

-Hime, no digas eso, Ichigo nunca se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos-

-Como no se iba a dar cuenta… yo se los dije y sabes que hizo, me dio un abrazó. Salió conmigo unos dos días, y se dio cuenta de lo que ya sabíamos, que yo no era el amor de su vida. Y sabes que es lo que más me enoja, que esos días fueron un sueño para mi, pero para él simplemente fueron dos citas regulares. Al final ambos lo sabíamos. Yo lo supere, pero nadie en esta maldita fiesta lo ha hecho. Todos se preguntan ¿Cuándo va a llorar Orihime? ¿Cuándo va a hacer una escena?-

-¿Como la de la alberca?- Dijo Renji mientras soltaba su largo cabello para estar cómodo como ella.

-Bueno… la verdad es que quería arrojarme para que Kurosaki Kun me salvara- Lo dijo con tanta determinación que Renji pensó que era cierto.

-No es cierto, hasta tu piensas que no lo he superado, solo se me perdió el baño, acaso es tan difícil de creer. Sabes Renji kun, yo siempre te admire, por haber sido su padrino. Yo sinceramente no hubiera podido. No hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacerlo, para que todo luciera tan bien, tan elegante, tan…-

El la interrumpió -Nunca en toda mi jodida vida le he podido decir que no, así que ahí me tienes, siendo el mejor padrino que podía ser, sabes ella tuvo una crisis antes de la boda, y yo quería decirle vámonos, a la mierda tu hermano y todos, vámonos. Pero al final sabía que ella no sería feliz conmigo, ella siempre me vio como su mejor amigo. Te entiendo todos esperaban que en la recepción yo tuviera una crisis o algo. Pero les falle-

-Así que somos los rompebodas fracasados-

-Si eso me parece. Salud por eso- ambos chocaron las copas.

-Que drama, después de todo ¿Cómo te sientes Renji Kun? -

-Bien, supongo que dejó de ser mi luna y se convirtió en el mejor amigo que he podido tener. Hasta negociamos en que el smoking fuera rentado. Pero la extraño, extraño sentir todo eso, extraño irnos a beber juntos a un lugar horrible del Rungokai o que me riñera por todo, desde hace tiempo ella es diferente… ella es una mujer casada, con una vida en donde yo ya no soy imprescindible. Mis dos mejores amigos se casaron, y yo sigo aquí, siendo el mismo-

-No lo eres, has cambiado mucho te volviste una persona muy madura… y bajo todo esos tatuajes eres una persona muy seria. Creo que si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera venido. Cuando me llegó la invitación pensé inmediatamente, no, pero después pensé que sería una buena oportunidad de verte y preguntarte, que hiciste para olvidarla-

-Así que la alberca fue una mentira-

-No del todo, porque si estoy muy borracha, pero quería hablar contigo. Quería que alguien que me conoce escuchara que yo estoy bien, que mi vida sin Kurosaki kun siguió y que me creyera-

-No la olvide, sencillamente la Rukia de quien estaba enamorado se fue, se convirtió en otra, a la cual quiero, pero no amo. No pensé que me tuvieras en tan alta estima-

-Yo tampoco- rio un poco mientras se acomodaba en la manta y tomaba lo último del vino.

-Supongo que lo único que puedo decirle a la bella Orihime es gracias, eres una mujer valiente al estar aquí-

-Lo sé-

Ambos tomaron el resto de su copa en silencio se levantaron para mirar el amanecer. Ya pasaban de las 6 de la mañana.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees? -

-Si lo es… y sabes que es lo mejor… Es gratis-

Ambos chocaron sus copas y brindaron por los novios.

A los lejos Rukia Kuchiki en su frack a tono con el de Renji e Ichigo los miro, mientras daba las ultimas órdenes a los meseros y a los invitados, ella había tenido al mejor padrino del mundo, ahora Ichigo lo tendría. La boda había sido un éxito. Sonrió complacida mientras se dirigió a su habitación, ya en el brunch cotillearía un poco sobre esos dos.


End file.
